Live while we're young
by annafz1001
Summary: Thanksgiving. Christmas. New Years. Who was Ally Dawson spending these holidays with? Oh, none other than Austin Moon perhaps. How will that turn out?


"Oh hey Allison!" Ally looked up from her songbook to see Austin's mom walk up to her carrying grocery bags.

"Hi Mimi! What can I do for you?" Ally smiled politely as she closed her book, and set her pencil down. The older women grinned.

"I invited you and your mom over to our house to celebrate Thanksgiving! Feel free to invite a friend or so honey." Ally felt herself getting shy. If her mom makes her go then that means she's most likely going to see Austin Moon too.

Who is he perhaps you're asking? Oh, you know, the most popular guy at school. Who every girl wants to be with and every guy wants to be.

Yes, Austin and Ally used to talk. Not like that though. No, no, they just had ap music class together and would talk here and there but it was nothing to gush over. They weren't friends, no, they were more like acquittances.

"Allison?" The brunette immediately snapped out of her thoughts, and nodded at the older women.

"Of course! Thank you for the invite!" She nodded, and they said their goodbyes, and 2 hours later Ally found herself walking over to Austin's house, not really in the mood.

"Trish, what am I going to do?" Ally asked into her phone.

"Flirt with the guy!"

"But-"

"Ally cmon! You're single, he's single, it makes sense to flirt."

"How do you know he could even be interested in me?"

"You only live once All's."

"Actually-"

"Nope. No smart talk. I'm going to hang up now so have fun on your date chica!"

"W-what! Uhhh, It's not a date! Austin and I would never get together! He's the schools most popular guy, and I'm just...Ally..so w-where did you-" She heard her best friend laugh and then the line go dead. She rolled her eyes, and walked up to the door and knocked. Mimi opened it and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Ally!" Mimi said, Penny next to her.

"Hi." Ally smiled at both of them, taking in her surroundings. "Great party!"

"Oh, it's just getting started!" Mimi grinned, making both of them laugh. "Ally honey, you think you can bring out the other cooler we have in the kitchen please? The back doors are open."

"Yeah, course." Ally smiled, and walked off, heading to slide the door open. Once she did though, she didn't expect to see a shirtless Austin walk into the kitchen at the same time, both of their eyes going wide.

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" She said at the same time as him, closing her eyes tightly. She was completely frozen from where she was standing, her cheeks heating up.

"Ally?" She heard him speak up after a few seconds of silence. She opened one eye slowly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"T-totally!" She exclaimed after fixing her posture. "I-i just came here to get the other cooler f-for y-your mom! Yeah, yeah that's why!" She smiled nervously before continuing, "Not to see you shirtless and check out your nice abs!" She slapped a hand to her mouth, heat rising to her cheeks again. His eyes went a bit wide, his cheeks reddening a bit as well. Before he could say anything else, she quickly grabbed the cooler. "Well, it was nice seeing you! Gotta go, bye!" She left just as quickly as she grabbed it.

She quickly made it back to her mom, and Mimi and set the cooler down, heading off somewhere else before they asked why she was so red and nervous. She found a seat and set her bag on the other empty seat that was beside her and sat down, pulling out her songbook from her back. She decided she wasn't that hungry and was probably going to eat later. Once she finally calmed down from her embarrassment, she decided to work on a song, since that's what she liked to do during her free time.

A while later she was frustrated from having writers block, and decided she was going to look for her mom saying that she was going to head home from being tired. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky looked beautiful. She smiled at that and grabbed her bag.

"Hey." She looked up and her breathe hitched.

There he was.

Austin Moon staring down at her with a playful smile on his face.

Also holding a red cup.

"Uh, hi." Ally replied shyly.

"Is this seat taken?" She shook her head. "Cool." He then sat down. "Hey, why'd you run out anyway?" Ally shrugged in response.

"I got shy.." she mumbled. He smirked.

"What? Never seen a shirtless guy before?" She shook her head.

"Not one I'm attracted to." She replied, catching both him and herself off guard. She winced and made eye contact with his wide eyes. She then turned away and ran a hand through her hair. "I really have no filter." He laughed, making her laugh too.

"It's okay, I think you're pretty attractive too." She blushed and cleared her throat, deciding on changing the subject.

"So what made you want to spend Thanksgiving here?"

"Uhhh, I live here?" He rose an eyebrow jokingly. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know but being the most popular guy in school-"

"I'm not the most pop-"

"Yes you are! As I was saying, being the most popular guy at school, I thought you'd be at some wild party." She finished. He sat back in his seat and took a sip from his drink. She felt awkward at that and shifted in her seat and looked up at the sky. The sun had completely set by now and it was now dark.

What time is it? She thought but was then brought to her senses when Austin cleared his throat.

"I decided to stay home this year. I don't have the best relationship with my mom.." Ally felt bad for him.

"Why is that?" She asked before adding, "if you don't mind me asking." He shook his head and took another sip. He's going to end up getting drunk, Ally thought.

"Well after my parents divorced, I mostly spent time with my dad because my mom started seeing someone else."

"Is he here?"

"Sadly."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"How are you feeling right now?" He took another sip of his drink.

"Pretty great." She rose her eyebrow playfully.

"How about tipsy?" She joked.

"Please Dawson, I can handle my liquor." He joked back.

"Uh-huh." She responded laughing. "No but seriously I think you and your mom should get along again. She's great."

"You know my mom?"

"She's really close to my mom so kind of I guess. She talks about you too."

"I know. I don't know if we can have trust with each other again."

"I think you're the only one who feels that Austin." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why is that?"

"Because she's your mom. She will always trust and love you even if you're upset with her at the moment."

"How are you so sure?" He seemed upset with her confrontation but she continued, surprising herself with the confidence she had right now.

"Because," she looked down and played with her bracelet, "I'm going through the same thing with my mom and dad." She finished quietly. There was a silence after and Ally was starting to regret for saying that out loud or even have this conversation in the first place. "My mom and dad divorced each other when I was 12 and I just felt myself becoming more and more distant from them. I barely remember my dad, and I don't communicate with my mom anymore. I'm thankful that they both try to get close to me again but it's just...it's just not the same."

"I'm sorry." He spoke gently. She looked up at him to meet his eyes and felt something in her stomach. His eyes had a little sparkle in them and she felt mesmerized. A blush rose to her cheeks.

"Your eyes are really pretty." She spoke. He grinned in response.

"Thanks. I get that a lot."

"Shut up." She laughed. They both turned away.

"Look at us. A couple of sorry, drunk, messed up teens."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm sorry or drunk-"

"Shh, don't ruin the cool moment." He shushed her, making her giggle.

"Are you sure you're not tipsy Austin?" She laughed.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows, am I right?" He shrugged.

"Right, totally." She shrugged, bringing her hands up but before she brought them both down, he caught one of her hands and started holding onto it. He gently examined her hand.

"This is a nice color."

"Thanks. Blue is my favorite color."

"Mine is yellow."

"Also my second favorite color."

"Sweet."

"Indeed." They both laughed. He then let her hand go.

"So." He started.

"So." She replied smiling.

"Why have we never really talked before?"

"Well, we have in-"

"AP music."

"Right."

"Yeah but I mean really talk. You're fun to talk to."

"Thanks. I get that a lot."

"Really?"

"No. I'm more of a lone wolf actually. It's just me, my best friend, my mom, maybe my dad, and my dog."

"I see," Ally nodded. "I think we should officially be friends." He grinned.

"I think so too." She grinned back.

* * *

"Then what happened?" Ally's best friend beamed at her.

"Well we all ate together and then my mom and I went home."

"What? No kiss!"

"We're friends!" Ally blushed.

"Friends with benefits?"

"Trish!" Ally smacked her friend lightly, making her laugh. "Although I wouldn't mind getting a kiss from him. Have you seen his face? That's the face of an angel!"

"The Ally I know would have NEVER said that out loud! What have you done with her?!" They both laughed. "I think it's great you and Moon boy are friends."

"Thanks." Ally felt someone wrap an arm around her shoulder and she looked up to see none other than Moon boy himself. She rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off, and began to open her locker. "Hey Ally and Ally's friend."

"Sup." Replied Trish.

"Leave me alone Austin." Ally continued to grab her books from her locker, and sighed dramatically.

"Why is ally mad at you?" Trish laughed.

"It's nothing big really!" The boy defended himself.

"He stuffed mash potatoes in my face!" Ally exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Trish tried containing her laughter.

"We were just eating and Mimi asked if I've tried the mash potatoes and I said I didnt like them right?" The Latina nodded so she continued, "Austin here could not believe it and said I would like them since his mom made them and decided on stuffing them in my face!" She exclaimed. Austin and Trish burst out laughing and Ally rolled her eyes at them. "Now I'm mad at you too."

"You still love me though." Her best friend winked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"What about me?" Austin pouted.

"That won't happen because of what you did!"

"I said I was sorry! What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

"Nothing."

"Give her a kiss."

"TRISH. She's totally kidding! Yeah totally-" She cut herself off when she felt soft lips on her cheek and her eyes went wide. Austin pulled away and smirked.

"Am I forgiven?"

That doesn't count as a kiss, she thought to herself but quickly pushed that thought away. "Shut up." She grunted, making him and Trish laugh again.

* * *

"Penny, Ally! It's so great to see you!" Mimi pulled them in for a hug and pulled away. "This is Adam. Adam these are my two favorite girls, Penny and Ally Dawson!" They all shook hands and Ally couldn't help but wonder if Austin was going to be here or not since Adam was here. She also couldn't help but feel worried that he wouldn't be since she was looking forward to seeing him again.

As friends, of course! Nothing more, nothing less!

"Ally, Austin should be here somewhere, probably in his room. Mind bringing him down here honey?" Mimi asked as she went to greet more guests.

"Of course." Mimi smiled in return. "I'll be back mom." She was about to walk away when her mom held onto her wrist.

"Have you talked to your dad?" Ally sighed. Not this again.

"No mom, I-"

"Ally. We talked about this."

"I know it's just-"

"Do you really want to start the-"

"New year not talking to my dad, I know, I know, alright? I will. God, mom." Ally rubbed her head in annoyance.

"Allison-"

"I have to go look for Austin." She quickly made her way upstairs to look for a certain blonde. Once she reached his door she knocked but was greeted with a whine.

"I don't want to see him mom. Can you please understand that?"

"It's me Ally." She heard shuffling and fast movements and a few seconds later, she was greeted with a smile that made her insides melt. Austin was dressed in a nice dress shirt, black pants, black dress shoes and had his hair nicely done.

"Dawson."

"Moon."

"Well don't you look stunning." She felt her cheeks warm up. She was wearing a red dress with black heels and had her hair curled.

"Likewise." She replied and he grinned. "So, what's going on with you and Adam?"

"I don't wanna see him."

"How come?"

"He's not my dad."

"I see."

"Yup." Ally sat down on his bed and began to examine his room. "Sorry for the mess."

"No worries." Austin sat down next to her.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd probably be in my room until I'd be called to eat and exchange gifts. But now I have my favorite girl to annoy." He wrapped an arm around her and she laughed.

"Lucky me." He laughed.

"I also invited my family."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll like them."

"I'm sure too." They smiled at each other. Ally couldn't help but notice the feelings she was starting to have towards Austin. She now looked forward to going school just to see him. She also looked forward to New Years too because they were also going to be spending that together. She wondered if he felt the same.

"Cmon. I want to introduce you to my family." She nodded and they began to walk downstairs. "Oh! My dad is coming too."

"That's great Austin!" He was about to reply when he was pulled into a hug by a group that consisted of 2 girls and 2 guys. After the group hug, Austin turned to look for someone else and his smile turned into a frown.

"Dad isn't coming." It wasn't a question. The four looked at him in sympathy.

"You know why, Aus." His sister replied.

"Why did I even bother on inviting him. It's all their fault."

"Adam and mom didn't do anything Austin. Dad doesn't have to be here if he doesn't want to. We're going to celebrate with him too remember?"

"We wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for Adam."

"Mom loves Adam, Austin! Everyone is over it except you bud. Dad isn't even upset anymore." His brother replied. Austin shook his head and walked off, leaving a stunned Ally there. "Sorry about that. He's still having trouble with accepting our parents divorce that happened over 5 years ago."

"It's okay." Ally replied shyly. "I'm Ally." She shook hands with all four of them.

"I'm Anna."

"I'm Emily."

"Jake."

"And I'm Brandon."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Ally told them kindly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to look for Austin." They all nodded.

"No worries, it's nice meeting you too! Are you his girlfriend?" Her face reddened.

"N-no. I'm his f-friend!" They all looked at each other with smirks and then turned to her.

"Okay. See you Ally." Anna told her. Ally smiled and walked off to look for Austin, feeling completely awkward with that conversation. She couldn't find him anywhere and decided she needed some air. Once she went out to the balcony she found him there. But he wasn't alone.

Oh no.

He was arguing with his mom and Adam.

"Austin why are you behaving like this! Making a scene in front of everyone like that!"

"I don't care mom! Or about what they think!"

"Austin! Don't talk to your mom like that!"

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my dad! You will never be my dad so stay out of it!"

"Austin Moon!"

"Just leave me alone mom!" He yelled at his mom. Ally saw her tear up and run out.

"I may not be your father Austin but you still have no right to speak to your mother like that. She tries so hard for you to accept her again, and you just make things worse. Do us all a favor and grow up." He walked out. Austin groaned and held onto the railing, looking down. Ally could not believe he spoke to her mom like that. Sure, she understands why he's upset but she would never speak to her mom like that.

Mostly because she does not open up to her mom at all.

Or her dad.

"Austin?"

"Hey Ally. Did you see that?" Ally nodded. "Sorry about that. It's just, they don't understand! I love my dad!"

"They know you do Austin. But you still have no right to treat them like that." Austin opened his mouth slightly, surprised at the comeback. He glared at her for a bit before turning around.

"Like you treat your parents any better." Ally rose an eyebrow and walked up to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Ally. You don't treat your mom or dad any better than I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't communicate with them! At all! No, instead you act like this tough girl who doesn't give a crap about anything or anyone! Well guess what? I see right through you and that's not what I see." Ally glared at him, feeling furious and clenching her fists.

"Oh yeah? And what do you see, you asshole." Her stood in front of her and glared at her with an intense scare that made her nervous.

"You're scared." She froze, unclenching her fists. "Scared that you lost all connection with your dad, scared that you and your mom will never get along again. Scared that you are all alone. That's what I see-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when he felt her hand make contact with his cheek. His eyes widened in shock.

"Screw you Austin!" You don't know me or anything about me! I never want to see again!" Austin glared down at her.

"Well good because I don't either!" Ally shook her head at him, tears in her eyes and ran out. She ignored her moms calls and ran home, wishing she never walked in on his argument with his mom and Adam so they would have never got into their own fight.

He was right about everything.

But she was also right that he's the same too.

They just have their pride very high.

And she was going to fix hers.

* * *

Ally walked out of the elevator to their door, feeling nervous. She decided it was time to grow up and get over the grudge she had against her parents. She was not going to start the new year like this. She had to find a reason to look forward to it. Once she walked in, she set her bags and keys down on the table.

"Hey mom are you home?"

"In here!" She heard her mom reply and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're here mom. I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk about what honey-"

"I'm sorry." She blurted. Her mom froze, shocked.

"What?"

"For how much of a bad daughter I've been mom. I know how hard you've been trying to get along with me again mom but...I'm hurting mom. I really am." Her voice broke. "After you and dad divorced I just completely shut myself out from you guys. I don't know why but I just did. When I was younger I used to get jealous seeing my friends have both their parents. Living with their parents. Spending time with their parents. I couldn't relate. I barely have any memories with dad because you wouldn't let me see him when I was younger mom."

"He was an alcoholic honey. You knew that was why we divorced each other." Ally closed her eyes.

"Right. But after he became sober you still wouldn't let me see him."

"I was afraid he'd break his sobriety and you'd be there."

"Wrong. You thought I would leave you." Penny closed her eyes and looked down. "That's why I'm mad at both of you mom. Dad for drinking his problems away, and you running from yours." Her mom began to cry.

"I'm sorry Ally. I'm so sorry." Ally smiled softly.

"No mom. I'm sorry. You and dad didn't deserve to get treated like this either." Penny pulled her into a hug and Ally let the rest of her tears fall. "I'll change mom. I will."

"Thank you. I will too." She hugged her tighter. "Your father and I planned having dinner together and would love for you to join us." Ally smiled and cried from happiness.

"Of course I will."

* * *

"Ally! I'm so glad you guys made it!" Ally hugged Mimi and Adam. "Make yourselves at home, I will be right back!"

"Thanks Mimi!" Ally smiled and straightened her black dress out and found a seat next to her mom.

"Hey honey!" Penny pulled her into a hug. "I thought you were spending New Years with your dad."

"Dad suggested I come here since I spent almost the whole day with him today." Penny smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're here! Aren't you going to look for Austin?"

"Actually I'm fine right here mom. I want to be with you when the clock strikes 12 which will be in," she looked down at her phone, "an hour." Ally had first decided on going to another party with her dad and his new girlfriend that Ally found great. Penny also found her great and that made Ally happy.

"That's too bad, I see him over there." Ally looked up to see Austin laughing with his mom and pulled her into a hug. She then saw him and Adam laugh about something else and Adam smacked his back playfully before him and Mimi walked off. Her heart warmed at that.

Looks like they made up too.

Even though they weren't in speaking terms, that didn't mean she wasn't happy for him. Her thoughts were interrupted when they made eye contact and she quickly looked away, clearing her throat.

"Gather around everyone! There's one hour left!"

"I'll be right back Als, I'm going to the washroom."

"That's fine mom, I'll be here." Ally laughed and her mom walked away. She then leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes, deciding to rest for a bit. She then felt someone come up to her so she opened her eyes and met those brown eyes she finds mesmerizing.

"Austin?"

"My mom asked if you can get the cooler."

"What cooler?"

"It's upstairs."

"But...I'm wearing heals." Austin rolled his eyes, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She was caught off guard but still followed him upstairs. They reached his room and she was about to question him when he closed it and leaned on it. She rose an eyebrow, "Uh, where's the-"

"For crying out loud Ally, there is no cooler!" Ally pressed her lips into a thin line, and met his intense glare.

"So I'm guessing you want to talk?" Austin looked up and nodded. "Well you could've just said that instead of coming up with a silly excuse." He stood straight and frowned, making her want to laugh.

"It was a good excuse!"

"Sure it was." She laughed. He rolled his eyes and laughed too. When they both stopped, his stare was serious again.

"I do want to talk Ally." She felt nervous again.

"About?"

"Us." Her heart warmed, and her stomach did flips.

"W-what about us?"

"I-I..." He then mumbled something he didn't hear.

"What?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair that made her think she wouldn't mind running her hands through while he did other things beside talking.

She quickly pushed that thought away.

"I miss you." He said more confidently. "And I'm sorry for being childish." She smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry for being childish too. You were right. I had no business in telling you what to do when I was behaving just as bad."

"You were just being a good friend."

"I could've approached you better."

"I could have too." Ally smirked.

"Look at us. A couple of sorry teenagers."

"I'm not really sorry actu-" she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Shut up." They laughed. "Hug it out?" She opened her arms and gave him a playful look. He rolled his eyes playfully and closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her up to him in a tight embrace. She tightened her arms around his neck and sighed, loving the feeling of his arms around her.

"I talked with my mom. And Adam." He whispered. She began to run her hand up and down his back soothingly. He snuggled his face into her neck.

"I'm glad. I talked with my mom and dad too." He pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head and she could've melted right then and there.

"I'm glad too."

* * *

"10! 9! 8! 7!..." Ally sang with everyone, a big smile on her face. She was glad this was how she was going to start the New Year. With great friends and family. She thought about Trish, who has been her best friend since pre school. Thought about her finally letting her parents in again. Thought about her sister and her dog who have always been there for her. About Austin, who she has fallen deep for. Now she was here, and she couldn't be more happier. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around to see Moon boy himself, his eyes dark. She suddenly felt nervous.

"Are you okay?" He took a step closer to her and nodded.

"6! 5! 4!.." Everyone continued to chant but them. He used his finger to gently lift her chin and smirked. She felt confidence course through her body and smiled.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you now." This time she smirked, wrapping her arms around him. He raised his eyebrows, as if challenging her.

"Are you now?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in. She grinned and nodded. He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. That was all it took for her to finally close the small distance between them, him meeting her halfway.

"3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Ally smiled into the kiss, pulling herself closer to him. He let go of her waist to caress both her cheeks, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. She ran her fingers through his short hair, and heard him sigh softly. This was it. Their first kiss finally happened, and they loved every second of it. She then felt him pull away but not before sucking onto her bottom lip for a second and she grinned. She's never felt more happier. He grinned in returned and pulled her back to him, pressing his forehead against hers again.

"Happy New Year beautiful." He whispered.

"Likewise." She kissed his nose, making him smile brightly.

"Be mine." He held onto her hips.

"Only if you're mine too?"

"Only yours." He confirmed. "Can I kiss you again?" He leaned in but she leaned back laughing.

"We haven't even hugged everyone yet!" He looked around to see everyone hugging each other and sighed dramatically.

"I suppose Dawson." He pouted. She laughed.

"Let's go." She held onto his hand. "But first," she stood on her tip toes and pecked his lips. He smiled and was about to deepen it again but she quickly pulled away and dragged him to keep celebrating with everyone.

* * *

"Austin, you really didn't need to drop me off home. I could've called an Uber you know?" Austin wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. Yes he loves the fact that he can now kiss her whenever he wants and show off to the world that she is his and only his.

"Why would I let my girlfriend go home by herself when I happen to have a car of my own?"

"Oh, so my personal Uber driver?"

"Yes." Ally laughed.

"I'm kidding." He shrugged.

"Hey, as long as I get to spend more time with you, I'm all in." She rolled her eyes and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"You're a sucker for romance Moon."

"You love that." He smirked.

"You're right." He laughed and intertwined their hands as they reached the elevator. Ally pushed the button, and turned around at the same time she began talking.

"Hey, do you want to-" She was suddenly pushed into the wall and let out a small gasp before Austin smashed his lips against hers. Austin completely closed the distance between them, and pulled their intertwined hands about her head and deepened the kiss. She parted her lips almost immediately, and he skillfully entered his tongue into her mouth.

She let go of his hands to run her fingers through his hair, and pulled herself up, trying to close any little distance they had left between them. He ran his hands down from her face to her waist and helped lift her up on her tip toes to kiss her better. She let out a soft moan and pulled onto his hair, hearing him moan in return.

She then pulled away from lack of air and sucked onto his bottom lip for a second before completely pulling away. She held onto the railing to catch her breath.

"Noo. I want more kisses." Austin pouted.

"You're obsessed Moon." Ally rolled her eyes, breathing deeply.

"With those pretty lips of yours, yes." He nodded, making her giggle.

"Shut up." She laughed before they began to walk out. "Anyway, what I was going to ask before I was interrupted," he smirked at that, "was if you wanted to stay over." She finished.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Like...stay over?"

"Austin, it's late! I don't want anything bad happen to you." Austin pulled up their intertwined hands and kissed hers.

"You're amazing. You know that right?" She smiled and kissed his cheek before finally reaching her door and unlocking it.

"So, movies and cuddling it is?" She asked excited. Austin wrapped his arms around Ally from behind and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at that and opened the door. "No making out though mister!" She turned around. He whined.

"But Ally! Now that we're together, you're supposed to shower me with kisses whenever I ask you to!" Ally rolled her eyes, got on her tip toes and pecked his lips once, twice, then pulled his head down to fully kiss his lips. He smiled into the kiss and held onto her hips. He slightly pulled away and spoke against her lips.

"You're." He kissed her. "So." Again. "Damn." And again. "Beautiful." He finished before wrapping her arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. She sighed in bliss and began to play with his hair before responding against his lips.

"Maybe...we should do the making out first...then movies and cuddling?" She whispered with a suggestive smile on her face. He grinned and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck again, pressing her forehead against his.

"Whatever you say princess. I'm all ears." He winked, walking in, and slamming the door shut.

Looks like they found a great way to start the new year after all. 

**Hi! I know I posted about Christmas and New Year when they haven't even passed but I just couldn't help myself haha! Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot and I hope you all have a great Christmas and New Year! **

**Till next time! **

**-Anna **


End file.
